Love remembers
by Albedo4321
Summary: AxelxRoxas. Yaoi. Mature. Romance, fluff, lemon.


Title: Love Remembers

**Title:** Love Remembers  
**Game: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairing:** AxelxRoxas

Unavoidable thoughts flooded through Roxas' mind, cramming his brain with questions both unwanted and unanswered. Namine had just spoken with him, filling in not but a small portion of reasons to why such unexplainable things were happening to him lately which, in turn, only lead to more questions. Putting such burning questions out of thought was anything but possible, and it nagged at the corners of his soul like a bitter taste one was not able to get out of his mouth. In a daze, the troubled youth dragged his feet back to the 'usual place' only to find an unexpected visitor was already waiting for him.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you--if you refuse to come back with me."  
Looking up, Roxas met the chartreuse green eyes of the mysterious red-head whom he'd met only that morning: Axel. In his hands, he held his two circular weapons, indicating he would in fact back his words up with a fight, and the threat was no empty promise. Roxas, too, was about to draw his newly found weapon, one called the 'keyblade', when an excerpt of the conversation he'd held with Namine fleeted across his mind. Reconsidering the thought of drawing his defense, Roxas lowered his ocean-depth eyes to the ground before uncertainly lifting them and asking,  
"You're my best friend…right?"  
"…Wait a sec! You remember now?!"  
Axel's entire face lit up, a broad smile spreading across his lips, his eyes shining desperately before he sought a need for confirmation. In astonishment he grinned,

"Oh, right. Well. Just gotta make sure. Do you remember that night…In the basement of the organization's headquarters?"  
The air fell silent. Axel held his breath, his heart pounding in his chest; Roxas parted his lips as if to speak, then lowered his gaze once more. He knew of no such information. He wasn't even sure why he'd even asked about being best friends. He supposed it was one of his unconscious attempts to piece together what Namine has told him and ratify it. Since Axel approved, it must have been true; but either way it was wrong to give him such false hope…Roxas had no other choice but to draw his blade. The smile quickly faded from Axel's face, and his eyes no longer shone with desperation, but a certain heartache, a disappointment, and a loss. Blinking the unfallen sadness from his eyes, Axel firmly clenched his teeth and choking back any sounds of despair in his voice spoke in a tone striving to sound unshaken,  
"I see how it's going to be."  
Giving his weapons a quick twirl, he gripped them tightly and charged full speed at his former friend. Instinctively, Roxas defended himself by brandishing the keyblade and blocking the attack, using all his strength to hold back the intense force of Axel pushing down on him. Up close, Roxas could see more clearly how badly his words had filled him up with hope and then let him come crashing back down to earth with a cruel slap of reality. Axel bit his lip, his brow scrunched up, and found he couldn't hold back anymore; not when he was this close.  
"GODDAMNIT, ROXAS! Don't _do_ this to me! If you've forgotten, you've forgotten, but don't lie about it to torment me!"  
Roxas was suddenly knocked backwards with a final thrust from his opponent…He wasn't trying to torture him at all; not with a conscious effort anyway. In a realm of confusion, and in the heat of battle, one more hit was all it took to cause Roxas to pass out.

--

When the blonde awoke, he found his surroundings to be unfamiliar. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and then in alarm, he sat up straight.  
"Where am I?"  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember this place. But still…hearing you say that…"  
Roxas turned in the direction of the voice. Sitting in a chair in the corner of the room sat the one he had faced in battle not an hour ago. Roxas, himself, was sitting on an unusually large bed, one of the few items in the unknown room, the other including a desk, chair, and a large computer on the far wall. Axel sighed and, seeing that it was no use, explained,  
"This used to be your room…When you worked here, with the organization. It's in the basement. Is it…really that unfamiliar to you?"  
Roxas looked around, again, finding no familiarity, and replied,  
"I've never been here before."  
A look of frustration combined with a soul on the verge of tears took over Axel's expression. Sinking into his shoulders and covering his face with his hands he murmured,  
"Don't say that. You _have _been here before. Many times."  
Roxas watched the distressed flame-haired male, and couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't _mean _to forget. All was so unclear to him. After a moment or two, Axel stood up and crossed over to the bed, leaning over Roxas, uncomfortably close, so that eye contact was unavoidable. When he spoke, his tone was dead serious, almost pleading,  
"Roxy. Look at me. Take a good look until you know you've got it memorized. If you can look into my eyes and honestly tell me you have no idea who I am, then I'll know it's true."  
Roxas looked taken aback. Roxy? Turning his entire face away nervously, he mumbled,  
"Don't call me by such a familiar name…We've only met this morning."  
Perhaps his words had come out more coldly then they were meant to. Axel looked as though he'd been stabbed through the chest with a million white-hot daggers. The room became awkward and silent when neither of them spoke. Finally…action was taken.

Roxas yelped as Axel pushed him backwards onto the bed. With his eyes brimming once again, Axel spoke in a hot breath,  
"Your mind might not remember me, but your body will!"  
The desperate tone of his voice revealed Axel was trying more to reassure _himself_ more than anyone else. Roxas was feeling even more uneasy and alarmed.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"I know all the sensitive areas of your body..."  
Axel crawled on top of the smaller boy, pinning his limbs down with his own. Lowering his lips to Roxas' ear he continued,  
"I know how to get you breathing hard; make your heart race…how to make you cry out in complete ecstasy. I know _exactly _what you like…and _exactly _where you like it. There isn't an area of your body I haven't kissed…touched…abused to the point of incomparable pleasure."  
Now Roxas was in a panic. Struggling helplessly he cried,  
"S-Stop it! Don't talk like that! I'm still a virgin!"  
"No, you're not!... _I'm_ the one who first took you, sent you over the edge with bliss! I've had you countless times, Roxy! How can you forget the night we first completed each other? Right here in this basement!"  
"You're lying! S-s-STOP!"  
Roxas' brain buzzed in a whirlwind of panic. Namine had told him that he and Axel were best friends, she never said they were anything more. Then again, how would she know? Oh God, it was too much to comprehend. Roxas cried out again,  
"Please! Get off!..._Please_!"  
In his last plea, his voice broke, and small rivers spilled out of the corners of his blue orbs, getting the point across that he was frightened. Axel could feel the his body trembling beneath his own and dejectedly lifted his weight from Roxas. Once free, Roxas scrambled to the other side of the large bed, hugging his knees to his chest, protecting himself. Axel leaned half his weight on the mattress, gazing distantly at the hard floor,  
"Is it really…that disgusting to you?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he got up and strode across the room to the automatic door which opened abruptly to release him, and just as quickly closed once he was gone.

--

There was no clock in the room, but it seemed at least two hours before Roxas was to have contact with anyone else. The automatic door had been locked from the outside, leaving him caged in the room that was supposedly once his. After his attempts to free himself proved hopeless, he spent the rest of his time lying on his back on the massive bed, staring at the ceiling, letting his thoughts stream without restraint. "_Axel and I…we……I'm not a virgin? No one knows me better than me, and I would definitely know if I was a virgin or not. But…It's just…lately it seems my world has been falling apart. Everything I've known to be true I can hardly rely on anymore. Because of what Namine said…God…for all I know we really 'could' have done it." _Roxas closed his eyes tightly, his lips slightly parted, his teeth clenched in a state of helplessness and unknowing. "_If what he said is true…about knowing every part of my body…_ " He shivered at the thought of Axel doing such unmentionable things. To him, he was a stranger. He lay on his back for a while longer until the sound of the automatic door awoke him. When the door finally did open, the person who stepped inside was not Axel, but a tall, dusty-blonde with a spirited grin.  
"Hey, Heeey! Roxas!"  
Roxas sat upright, the vacant expression on his face jogged the teen's memory and he hit himself on the forehead, giving a short laugh at himself,  
"Oh right, you don't remember me anymore. I keep forgetting. I'm Demyx!"  
"…Demyx?"  
"Yeah, it's good to see you, man! Oh right, I brought you some food. Thought you might be hungry."  
Roxas looked down to just then notice that the boy was holding a tray of snacks in his hands, extending it out to him, brightly. Roxas just shook his head and laid back down on the bed,  
"I'm sorry. I just don't have much of an apatite."  
"Oh. That's cool. I'll just leave it here."  
Demyx set the tray down on the desk but, before he took his leave, was stopped when a question was ventured by the blonde,  
"Hey Demyx?"  
"Chyah?"  
"Were Axel and I…close?"  
Dexyx turned around fully and put his hands on his hips,  
"Uh, only _VERY._"  
"Could you tell me…a little bit about him then?"  
"Well let's see. Axel would do just about anything for you. If you told him to jump off a cliff he'd say "how high?" heh. Man, he was so depressed when you go your memories erased. I think some part of him really hopes you'd remember him, but he already knows it's impossible. He's not a bad guy, Roxas. He really isn't. Have you talked to him yet?"  
"Yeah. He was in here a while ago."  
"Ah, then that would explain it."  
"Explain what?"  
Demyx held up a finger to his lips, as if telling a secret,  
"Why he's crying."  
Roxas' ocean eyes widened and Demyx gave a slight grin,  
"Just make sure to eat when you get hungry, k? Later, Rox!"  
Once again the door was closed when the visitor had left. Roxas, gripped the sheets beneath him into tense fists, _"He's…crying? I'm the one who should be crying…"_

_--_

Roxas was getting tired of staring at the same surroundings for so long. He hadn't even gotten up to touch his food. It was well into the night, but he still lay awake, completely unable to sleep, not even tired. Because it was so late, No other visitors were expected to come. However, it was at least midnight when the door slid open once more.  
"You still awake? I was sent to check on you."  
Roxas rolled his head over to the side to stare at the green eyes and red-hair that made Axel so recognizable. Roxas didn't say anything, but merely blinked to confirm the question. When Axel took a step forward, Roxas quickly shot up, ready to defend himself once again. However Axel had quite different plans and merely sat down in the chair, resting his arms on the back so he sat in the backwards position. When he spoke his tone seemed drained and defeated,  
"Relax. I won't do anything to you."  
Somehow, having Axel there settled his restless nerves. Perhaps having the source of his problem in view gave him a sense of being closer to the answers. Roxas then remembered Demyx had told him Axel had been crying. Making enemies wasn't his style, and in his own words, he tried to convey an apology,  
"Look…Axel. I haven't been myself lately. I haven't been me because…I don't know who me _is_. My whole world just stopped making sense, and pieces are falling out of place. Blank spots that, no matter how hard I try, I can't fill in."  
"Yeah well…my world is falling out of place too, you know."  
Roxas turned away from him and bit his lip, for some reason, he suddenly felt like crying. Before he could help it, he blurted out,  
"Is it true?! What you said about knowing every part of my body, is that really true?!"  
Axel narrowed his eyes, his gaze bearing hard into Roxas' soul,  
"Are you looking for some kind of proof?"  
No a split second had passed before Roxas cried,  
"Yes."  
That was _exactly_ what he wanted; something to confirm all of his questions. Axel stood up slowly and made his way over to the bed,  
"Alright. Move over a little bit."  
Roxas obeyed, making room for Axel on the bed. Axel motioned for Roxas to come into his lap. Hesitant at first, Roxas made his way over to him and Axel pulled his legs on either side of his body so they were sitting as close as possible.  
"I'll show you just how well I know you. Just rest your arms around my neck."  
Roxas' heart was racing. Well, he _did_ agree to this, and this may be his chance to know the truth. He couldn't pass it up. Once his arms were rested nicely on Axel's shoulders, Axel began to work, starting by removing his gloves. With a single finger at first, he started at Roxas' waist and dragged his finger up his flesh at an agonizingly slow pace; his fingertip just barely touching Roxa's skin. Then the farther up he traveled, a few more fingers were added to lightly brush against his chest. Axel ran his fingers over Roxas' nipple, the tiny bud of flesh instantly pebbling under his touch.  
"Now when I do this, you usually say something like:

"_Please! Not there!"_

Roxas and Axel both spoke in sync, Roxas' tone more flustered than Axel's. Roxas' eyes were wide, and Axel was grinning. _"he knew exactly what I was going to say."_ Liking the reaction he got from the blonde, Axel dove down and took the sensitive flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly and rubbing it in circular motions with his tongue. Roxas groaned, his back stiffening. When he thought he'd tortured the soft flesh long enough, Axel released it and blew a gentle wind over the shining surface, causing it to harden once again. Naturally, Axel sought out its twin next, this time, in addition to tasting him, axel began to rub the sides of Roxas' body up and down slowly with his thumbs. Roxas threw his head backwards, _"such small movements…drive me crazy…"_ Once the other side had received equal treatment, Axel was finished with Roxas' upper torso, for his newest goal lay much lower. Tasting his way downward, he made sure to coat every surface of his stomach with light butterfly kisses and occasional licks; his tongue finding its way into every dip and curve of his body.  
"Roxy…lay down."  
"W-why? What are you doing?"  
"Trust me. You'll like it. You've told me so many times."

Roxas swallowed hard and laid down on his back, a little frightened. He stared at the ceiling once more and felt as Axel kissed down to his navel and began to tug on the waistband of his pants. God, he was really serious. Axel lightly cupped a hand over Roxas' manhood and began to rub gently through the fabric until Roxas' body betrayed his mind and he instantly became hard.  
"…A-Axel."  
Roxas moaned, drawing his fingers to his lips and biting down on his knuckle to restrain himself from crying out. Axel grinned,  
"Yes that's right…Say my name."  
With skilled hands, Axel pulled down Roxas' pants and boxers in a swift motion, tossing the useless articles to the floor so his prize was revealed. Roxas was late to mature, and was only now starting to get a light, feathery, gold down that would eventually become pubic hair. Axel ran his tongue through the thin wisps, causing Roxas to arch slightly. The smell of sex and pre-cum filled the air, only causing Axel to become hard as well. He'd been teased long enough, Axel thought, and rewarded him by licking away the clear liquid that shone like a tempting poison, and then took him into his mouth. Roxas gasped, feeling as though he'd just been submerged in a hot, velvety oil. It felt so good…_God_ it felt so good. Axel took Roxas in and out of his hot cavern in a slow, rhythmic fashion; only when Roxas' breathing became denser and labored did Axel speed his pace. At one point, Roxas had begun to instinctively buck his hips upwards, but Axel had pinned them down with his hands, silently informing Roxas he would only receive pleasure when Axel supplied it to him, and not a moment sooner. It was building now, his abdomen warmed and almost throbbed as his body begged for sweet release. Roxas was in a different realm, and his body was reacting on his own.

Without meaning to, Roxas' hands had wandered down to his sides and weaved through Axel's flaming hair. He stroked the fiery locks, his fingers brushing through the soft texture, feeling and grasping. It was a natural reaction…he'd it done before. The rush was too much, the heat making itself known, so close…closer…closer, until holding back was no longer an option. His back arched perfectly, holding its bridge-like position for a few moments before he came crashing back onto the bed, heaving. A throaty moan had escaped his lips, sounding like pure music to Axel. Roxas' chest rose and fell rapidly as he gasped for air, taking a moment to collect himself. When he did look up, Axel was licking his lips, a grin upon them as well.

"Delicious as always…Roxy. I've been deprived of your flavor for too long."  
Hot blush crept over Roxas' cheeks and he sat upright on the bed, curving his knees inwards to conceal himself. Axel embraced him, pulling their bodies together, and caught Roxas by surprise. Roxas attempted to push off of him, but Axel was stronger kept him held put as he felt his resistance. Roxas gripped at Axel's black robes.  
"That's…so dirty!"  
Axel raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, allowing Roxas some slack so he could look into his eyes.  
"It's not dirty. When two people love each other, that's what they do…they make each other feel good,"  
He let out a light laugh and a seductive smile, nuzzling into Roxas' neck,  
"…and you weren't exactly telling me to stop while I was doing it, now were you?"  
"W-Who said anything about love?"  
Roxas had obviously hit a sore spot again. A really sore spot. Axel drew back, his eyes wide and hurt. The green orbs searched over Roxas' face for a moment, then dropped to the sheets. When he spoke again, his tone was quiet and serious,  
"…I did. I'm in _love_ with you, Roxas. I always have been…I always will. You could push me away right now, hurt me, hate me, but…I'll never stop loving you."  
Axel let out a long sigh, and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, causing him to jump. On Roxas' other shoulder, Axel lay his forehead.  
"Believe me, I've tried. When you first got your memories erased, everyone, including myself, thought it would be best if I just forgot about you. So I tried; but the minute I saw you, I fell in love with you all over again. Even as we were fighting, even as you were trying to kill me, I kept thinking…'you were _my_ Roxas…and I'll never be free of you, no matter how hard I try.'"  
Axel lifted his head, but kept his face close to Roxas', his brow scrunched desperately, his eyes determined.  
"I wasn't going to tell you this, 'cuz I knew you wouldn't believe me and it'd probably only upset you more, but…we both took vows that night. Promising each other monogamy. You assured me I was the only one you wanted, and no one else could ever compare. I told you the same. We're mates, you and I. You belonged to me, and I belonged to you."  
Axel moved his face even closer to Roxas', causing him to close his ocean eyes, as his and Axel's lips were only breaths apart as he spoke,  
"…I _still_ belong you to."

Roxas could have sworn on his life that Axel was going to kiss him, and waited a few seconds to feel the soft petals on his own, but was surprised when he opened his eyes and Axel was sitting upright.  
"As for "saying anything and love," _you're_ the one who wanted the proof. I'll show you, if you're willing to accept the truth."  
Roxas took in the full impact of his words slowly…_"If I'm willing…to accept the truth?" _What was that supposed to mean? It was true he wanted answers. He'd said so himself, his world was falling apart. Without answers…what would become of him? That was the most important thing right now. More than anything, he wanted to know the truth.  
"How do you plan to show me?"  
"An attempt to resurrect what once was between us...I should think it would be obvious…"  
Axel leaned down by Roxas' ear and whispered in a breath so quiet, it was only meant for him to hear:  
"If you want proof of our love, then what better way to show you then for you and I to create some right here before us? A bond between two people so inseparably strong...a connection created by both of us giving ourselves to the other willingly. I will be working towards it, and _you_ will be working towards it. By means of both of our bodies, we'll create the very thing that will be undeniable proof: what you secretly crave to counter what you do not believe. Perhaps that will answer all your questions."

His airy words sent shivers down Roxas' spine. When he did not respond quickly, Axel ran a hand down Roxas' arm to cup his hand.  
"What's your answer? Will you give me your virginity…again?"  
The words dripped from Axel's voice like honey, so sweet and tempting. Roxas gulped nervously. If he wanted proof, this was the best…the _only_ way to truly get it.  
"You…You have to be gentle! And go slow…You say I've done this many times before but in my mind I've never…Mentally I'm still a virgin!"  
Axel thought the comment to be terribly cute and chuckled warmly,  
"Don't worry. I treat you like a virgin _every_ time."  
Roxas drew in a deep breath, filling his entire lung capacity and let it out slowly before lifting his eyes to meet Axel's and nodding. Axel soothed,  
"Alright, just relax. I know what you like and don't like. I'll be good."  
Axel advanced and, cradling Roxas, he lowered him onto his back so he was once again lying on the bed. Axel crawled over him in a cat-like position. The first thing he did was go for Roxas' shirt. It was dreadfully troublesome, and only served to hide his flawless beauty. His remaining articles were ripped away and soon joined his pants on the floor, leaving Roxas completely exposed to the cool air of the room with Axel standing over him on all fours.

"Here, take this."  
Axel instructed, motioning to the zipper of his long leather trench coat. Confused, Roxas obeyed and clenched the zipper tightly in his fingers. Axel grinned and kept himself planted on the bed: moving down and backwards, he arched his back fully and stretched his arms out, still keeping his hands gripped tightly to the sheets, much like a loin does to stretch. In one gliding motion he thrust forward and lifted himself, just barely skimming down over the Roxas' body before soaring upwards. This action caused the zipper Roxas held tight to glide down its metal road on its own, without him ever having to move it himself. Axel was making Roxas undress him. Once he'd realized this, Roxas blushed and let go of the zipper, which had made its way down to the hips of the dominant. Axel grinned even wider at the blonde's embarrassed reaction and pulled the zipper the rest of the way down before taking off the heavy leather.  
"You always did like that trick."  
Roxas blushed deeper as Axel's full upper torso was now exposed. His chest was lean and flat with smooth skin stretched over strong muscles. He had viewable abs, but not to an extreme extent, enough for the viewer to comprehend that the texture was hard and fit. He had broad shoulders and very pale skin, as if the black leather concealing him had never allowed a sunbeam to kiss his body. The lower half of his body was still covered by black pants, and by the blush creeping over Roxas' cheeks, Axel determined he was not going to get him to undress him any further so he took care of that himself. Slipping his thumbs under the waist of his own pants, Axel slid them off his hips and discarded them to where the rest of the clothing had gone. His lower torso was enticing as well; his hipbones were visible against his slender frame, and the valley between them faded from creamy skin to crimson curls. With both boys now fully exposed, Roxas began to get a little more nervous and trembled when Axel stood over him once again.  
"Nervous?"  
"Y-yeah…"  
"You were your first time too. But everything worked out alright. Trust me."  
Axel kissed Roxas' forehead tenderly,  
"Not that you need it, but I'll stretch you again if that will make you feel better."  
"Stretch me?"  
"Yeah, with my fingers. You need to stretch virgins because their bodies aren't used to such an intrusion and they're very tight. Your body, however, is used to me, and will now naturally adjust with no problem. But if don't think you can handle it right away, I'll stretch you. Do you want that?"

"_If he comes inside me…and I'm not tight…wouldn't that be perfect proof that we've definitely done it before?"  
_Roxas thought as the option was presented to him.  
"I…no, I don't need it."  
Roxas' answer rook Axel by surprise,  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…just…come inside."  
Before another word was spoken, Axel crushed his lips onto Roxas'. Roxas wasn't taken off guard at this point, and when Axel demanded tongue entrance, he allowed it. The kiss was sweet and passionate; tender, but fervent. Warmly filling the senses, it was easy to get lost in, and the blonde was left almost startled when it had broken. Axel searched over Roxas' beautiful face whispering,  
"You've said those words to me before. Its just…nice to hear them again."  
Understanding, and yet not understanding at all, Roxas nodded. Was he becoming more submissive? Axel smiled,  
"Ready?"  
Another nod.  
"Alright. Can you lift your hips up? Good, just like that. Now put your legs on my shoulders."  
Axel stuck two fingers in his mouth, lubricating them with a generous amount of saliva before reaching down to find Roxas' entrance. Roxas jumped when the wet surface touched the ring of muscle, but continued to let Axel lubricate him for what was to come. When Roxas was good and wet, they were finally ready to begin. Axel raised his eyes to look at the youth with his legs spread so openly before him.  
"You can hold onto my back if want. You can scratch me too…I'll keep holding you."

Roxas felt himself embrace Axel before he knew what was happening. It felt good to stabilize himself to something as their warm bodies pressed together. All at once, Roxas felt the intrusion as Axel guided himself into his body. Roxas held his breath, anticipating the pain. It was a little sharp at first, and uncomfortable to one who didn't know what to expect, but as soon as Axel had finished putting his length in, Roxas loosened and adjusted to him just as quickly. It felt…good…natural…dare he say…_familiar _to have him inside. While Roxas could recall none of their history, his body knew it all too well. Roxas pressed his fingers into Axel's back,  
"…Please."  
He didn't even know why or what he was pleading for, but the desperate gasp filled Axel's ears, and he obeyed the call. Slowly at first, Axel began to pull in and out of him, their bodies rocking in a steady beat. Axel was hitting something deep inside Roxas that was causing his toes to curl in pleasure. It felt incredible. Roxas shut his eyes tight and leaned into Axel's shoulder, the bliss caused an unconscious whine to escape from him. All the little noises and shivers that came from Roxas only encouraged Axel more, until he decided to speed his pace a bit. The change was obvious, Roxas clung to Axel's back harder and spread his legs wider. Roxas could hear Axel panting determinedly by his ear, and it suddenly made him want to cry. He was working so hard to cause Roxas such pleasure…he really did want him to remember. At this point, there was no longer a doubt in his mind that he _did _have history with Axel…he just wished he could remember it! Suddenly the forgotten memories that ceased to exist seemed so precious. He longed to know everything that had happened between him and Axel. The good and the bad, he wanted to know it all! Axel knew him so well, and what did he know about Axel? Nothing.  
"_No, that's not true."_  
Roxas thought as he was nearing his breaking point. The pleasure had begun to increase rapidly so that it wouldn't be too must longer. Roxas knew something about Axel that, if nothing else, was undeniably true.  
_"I know…that he loves me."_

Roxas was blinded with pure pleasure in its rawest form and was thrust into a world of euphoria as release was shown to him. Axel groaned and Roxas cried out, and then the reign of bliss had ended. Axel collapsed on top of Roxas, breathing hard, hot cum dripping between their stomachs. Both boys took a minute to catch their breaths, the atmosphere still hot and thick with the love they had just made. Finally, after resting, the red-head propped himself up on his forearms to look down on Roxas, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. It was then when Roxas felt him touch his face that he found rivers to be flowing from his own eyes. He hadn't even remembered when he'd started to cry. Roxas slid his hand to the back of Axel's neck, feeling his fingers under the dampened hair. He lowered Axel's face down by the side of his own until his lips were barely touching his ear. In a hot, desperate breath he whispered,  
"…I love you."  
Axel kissed Roxas' neck and moved his other hand to find Roxas' so their fingers could intertwine before capturing Roxas' lips in his own. Roxas gratefully accepted and let their tongues explore each other's sweet caverns. When the stream of desire had ended, Axel smiled down over Roxas, his own eyes shimmering with unfallen happiness,  
"I don't care if you can't remember the past, as long as you want me in your future."  
For the first time all night, it was Roxas' turn to smile. Embracing each other tightly, they let exhaustion carry them into a restful sleep, their dreams filled with the new memories they had just created.

THE END


End file.
